rpttttes_animatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Chad
Chad *'Number': 1, formerly LBSC 110, SR 2710, and BR 32010 *'Class': LB&SCR E2 *'Designer': L.B. Billinton *'Builder': Brighton Works *'Configuration': 2-6-0T *'Country': England (Built), United States (Currently) *'Nicknames': Tank Engine Chad *'Built': 1915 *'Top Speed': 50 mph *'Owner': Mr. Melmerd *'Creator:' TheDcolemanhChad (dcolemanh) *'Railways': London North Eastern Railway (Formerly), British Railways (Formerly), Mr. Melmerd's Railway. Chad is a Green Tank Engine who works on a small railway in New York, United States. Biography Before coming to Mr. Melmerd's Railway, Chad was an experimental E2 to see if a Pony Truck would work on an E2 Tank Engine. Then as soon as the E2s were withdrawn, Chad was purchased by Mr. Melmerd along with Kathy, Eric, Jackaroo, and Johnny from British Rail and then was sent to New York where he resides to this day. Jackaroo is his best friend Basis Like Thomas, Chad is a cheeky tank engine but like Thomas, Chad has his own Branchine but not as famous which makes him jelous. Chad is a useful engine who takes pride on his branchine sometimes causing trouble but he remains a really useful engine. He was once teased by his best friend Jackaroo for having a square funnel. Basis Chad is based on the LB&SCR Class E2 0-6-0T, particularly the second batch of locomotives built with extended side-tanks. These engines were built by Brighton Works between 1913-1916 to replace the aging Stroudley E1 class and were primarily used for heavy shunting and short-distance goods trains in the London area and on the south coast. During their final working years, the E2 class worked as shunting engines at Southampton Docks alongside the USATC S100 Tank Engines (Rosie's basis), until they were replaced by the BR Class 07 diesel shunters (Salty's basis). All of the E2s were scrapped, with none surviving into preservation. In 2016, word has been going around about a new one being built, with a blue livery and wheel splashers like Thomas, though this is debatable. Chad has several major differences from the original E2 class. He is much shorter in length than his original basis, he has a different cab window shape, he has wheel splashers, and a Pony Truck, something the original E2 class lacked. His footplate is also extended to accomidate the 2nd Splasher as he has 4 splashers instead of 2. Unlike Thomas, his sidetanks were not extended. Chad is the only LB&SCR E2 to haave a Pony Truck, making him a 2-6-0T instead of a 0-6-0T Thomas from the North Western Railway is also a member of this Class Trivia *Chad was orginially created for the TheDcolemanhChad YouTube Channel by dcolemanh for the series, "Tank Engine Chad and Friends". *Because of his Pony Truck, Chad was presumed to be built as an experimental locomotive for the LB&SCR. After testing was done, he also worked on the Southern Railway and British Railways, then was purchased by Mr. Melmerd and sent to New York and works there to this day. *Shortly after being purchased by Mr. Melmerd, Chad was repainted Dark Green with Dark Blue Lining that he still has to this day. *He occasionally visits Sodor to see is friend Thomas as he once visited his railway. Gallery Chad Profile (Orginial Livery).png|Chad in his British Railways Livery (Before being purchased by Mr. Melmerd) ThomasBasis.jpg|Chad's Basis Category:Tank Engines Category:2-6-0T Category:Steam Engines Category:Visitors